Their Hearts to Demons
by Keomi-Sage
Summary: Along with all the other drama Hana faces with her favorite akuma, she meets a new friend who needs her help to strengthen her demonic relationship. Rated K for now! HanaXVivi & OCXOC


AN: I cried because of the last chapter of Hana to Akuma, (this scared me because I don't get emotional over mangas). This is my recovery process: write a fanfic that stems away from the true story of H&A, and as well add in my own OC characters.

Thanks very much for reading =)

**Chapter Summary: Hana gets a new friend who shares many similarities with her =)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana to Akuma, but I _am_ a fan

_Chapter 1: A 2nd Hana to Akuma _

Vivi was a demon from the underworld, and a Duke. He came to the earthen world of sunshine and flowers due to boredom. Whether it a noble reason to go or not, his actions preceding his escape to the human world weren't noble at all. In fact they could be considered immoral and selfish.

What was this action he took?

It is simply that he fell in love with a girl around 190 years younger than he was.

But love is selfish, thus he selfishly let Hana, his (super cute, adorable and possibly not the sharpest tool in the shed) most important person lay beside him in his bed after she was frightened by thunderclouds.

His kindness towards her wouldn't have been selfish if he hadn't loved her so much.

Sunlight peaked into his room from behind the heavy drapes, making the handsome akuma groan and turn onto his side to shield his eyes from the pure rays of white light. Sunshine wasn't dangerous to demons, but it was annoying, to say the least.

Vivi, in his retreat from the wretched lights, almost rolled over the sleeping girl who lay a little too close to his side.

He let out an annoyed sigh, pushing himself away from the 14 year old. Sitting up Vivi cast his eyes away from Hana. It wasn't her immodesty that turned his eyes this time, however. A scent, or more like an ominous presence that wasn't Toni or Velten lingered in the back of his mind. It was as if another akuma had snuck under his radar.

"Hmm," Hana smiled as she woke slowly, drawing her beloved akumas' attention once again. She pushed herself up on her elbows and endearingly rubbed her eyes with little fists, smiling up at her number one. "Vivi, good morning."

"There's a demon." Vivi told her, skipping the early morning formalities. "And he has just moved in."

Hana sat up, her brown eyes widening in eagerness and confusion. "You mean another akuma like Velton or Klaus or Ellinor?"

Vivi (because he knows her so well =]) glared down at the girl. "No. Maybe they're like Klaus, but you must not go near them until I've seen this trespasser."

"How's the new akuma a trespasser, Vivi?" Hana asked.

"We live on a hill, Hana. Secluded territory, and I never permitted a demon or anyone else to live here."

Hana nodded, understanding. "Well, I promise not to go over to see the new neighbor-akuma-san until you say so, alright, Vivi?" Hana jumped from the bed and ran to her own room to get dressed for school. She really couldn't afford to be late again. (Teachers will only excuse tea-party absences so many times).

"Momo-chan!" Hana called nervously as she ran into class. The carriage had just dropped her off at the school, but she was afraid of running late due to the fact that she had trouble with her kimono, and she still had to pick a flower for Vivi that morning.

"Don't call me 'Momo-chan'!" the boy (so cute XD) whined to no avail.

"Sorry Momo-chan," Hana apologized, sitting down hurriedly in the seat next to the Momo. "But I'm not late yet right?"

"Technically you are," Momo told the panting Hana. "But the sensei didn't come in yet to take attendance, so you're in the clear."

"Yeah dummy," Rentarou added, leaning towards the pair. "You would have known that if you paid attention to your surroundings."

"Sorry Momo-chan and Ren-chan." Hana apologized timidly right as the sensei walked in, a smallish girl shuffling behind him with her head down.

Hana was confused until she heard her classmates mention 'new student'.

"Hana-san," Tsubaki whispered to the girl.

"Oh, Tsubaki! What is it?" Hana whispered back.

Tsubaki cupped her chin, looking to the new girl with a critical gaze.

"It's the new girl. She looks pretty polished and cute, like you Hana. But she's giving off this scary vibe, don't you think?"

Hana looked at the girl in front of the classroom. She kept her head down, so Hana couldn't see her face or the color of her eyes. But the girl _did_ have really shiny chestnut colored hair that fell to her shoulders. Her short stature was much like Hana's, and perhaps a little bit shorter. Her kimono, though pretty standard for school, had an expensive looking print to it.

"Hmm," Hana tilted her head to a side. "I guess I wouldn't really make that decision until I talked to her. I mean, I would never have guessed the type of person you are, Tsubaki, just by looking at you."

"Huh, what are you trying to say, Hana-san?" Tsubaki asked, grinning. "Anyway, the poor girl wont be making any friends soon with the way she's-"

"Hush, Tsubaki-san, Hana-san." The sensei scowled them before turning with a kinder smile to the new girl who wouldn't return the look, or even incline her head towards her new teacher. "It's time to tell everyone your name now."

The room was quiet, awaiting the name of their new, interesting classmate. Even so, the girl, as she murmured her name, went unheard.

"Huh? What was that?" a boy called out, teasing the girl. A few people giggled. Girls rolled their eyes.

"I said," the girl said, louder that time. "My name is Hisa Kiyohime."

Snickers traveled through the room, making the girl, Hisa, bow her head even more.

_***Kiyohime – a princess turned into a serpent after becoming angered due to unrequited love (basically a demon-serpent princess) **___

"Alright, settle down everyone," the sensei ordered, fixing the students with a stern look. "Hisa-san, we don't have a seat for you yet, so you can sit wherever for now until we get your desk."

Hisa nodded, still hiding her face behind neat bangs. A few teasing eyes followed the girl as she made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down, tucking her knees under her chin.

As class began, Hana couldn't help but peak at the girl in the back of the room. One: she was curious about the new girl. And two: she could have sworn she saw the girl crying.

The students were let out for lunch a little late, but as if to make up for lost time, Hisa shot up from the floor and ran as best as she could in her kimono, out of the room and to wherever.

"What's up with that girl?" Momo muttered, putting his stuff in his desk.

"Can someone please tell Hisa-san that running in the school is forbidden?" The sensei called out to the class tiredly before gathering his papers and leaving himself.

The room gradually cleared, except for Momo, Hana and the rest, who pulled out their lunches to eat inside.

Hana sighed, unwrapping her doily cloth wrapped ladyfingers and baby apple. "I feel bad for Hisa-chan."

"It's her own fault for looking like a downer," Rentarou said around his lunch.

"You don't know that," Hana argued, standing up. "I'm going to go looking for Hisa-chan. Who's with me?"

The group exchanged reluctant stares. Obviously they weren't joining in on Hana's rescue mission.

"Fine then," Hana said, walking away from her friends.

Hana didn't know exactly where to look, but she guessed that Hisa would be outside. And most likely away from a large population of people.

Hana still couldn't understand why Hisa acted so strangely. Hana understood if Hisa was shy and nervous, but why did she have to put off such a negative aura?

Outside the school Hana searched some more. Under bushes, behind the equipment shed. By the rose bushes. Those roses had thorns, but on a whim she picked one anyway and carefully plucked off the thorns.

As she admired the bright red rose, Hana rounded the school building until she was in an area where the school cast a shadow over the property. Then she heard the crying.

Hisa didn't try to hide, but instead she kept her head down, tucked behind her knees.

"Hisa-chan!" Hana ran over to the sobbing girl, setting the rose down to timidly rest her hands on the girl, trying to consol her as best she could.

"Hisa-chan… why are you crying? You can talk to me about it." Hana sat down next to the girl, gazing in honest concern at the brunette.

"Why would I tell you?" Hisa muttered, sniffing a little. Hana was startled as she heard Hisa's sobs lessen to pitiful sniffling.

"Because I want to be your friend." Hana admitted. "I know what it's like to be new, but I'm not sure that it's your nerves that are bugging you, Hisa-chan."

"Yeah," Hisa sniffed again, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"I'm all ears, Hisa-chan," Hana told the girl kindly, giving Hisa her full attention.

"Fine…." Hisa looked up at Hana. Hisa had stormy blue-gray eyes, framed by long lashes. She was very cute, just as cute as Hana, but with a gloomy expression.

"I'm in love, you see… but the one I like…" Hisa hiccupped, blushing. "He must hate me, because I am always so cold to him. I don't mean to be, I just…"

"I completely understand Hisa-chan," Hana said, grabbing the other girl's hands in both of hers. "I _too_ have someone I like. Sure, it's hard to convey my feelings sometimes to that person, but it works out in the end."

Hisa looked to Hana with hopeful eyes. "R-really?" she asked, squeezing Hana's hands hopefully.

"Of course," Hana said, shining her signature, flower-like smile.

Hisa gazed at Hana, feeling a type of relief that she hadn't known for a while. Feeling her eyes glaze over with tears again, Hisa ducked her head.

"Oh no, Hisa-chan." Hana frowned. "You can't go back to class now. I'll just have to take you home… my house would be the best. I'm sure Vivi wouldn't mind you staying for a bit, if I ask nice enough."

Looking to her new friend Hana smiled sincerely. "Is that okay?"

Hisa nodded, a blush strong on her cheeks.

Vivi lifted the porcelain teacup slowly to his lips, his dark eyes stabbing daggers into the man across from him. Toni stood by, nervously laughing as the tension in the air worked on all of their nerves.

"So," the duke started, setting his teacup down with a sharp clang. "You are the Marquess Defi."

The brown haired, green-eyed man nodded. "I hope, Vivi-sama, that you'll allow me to keep living beside you…" he ran a hand through his tumbling hair. "I can't seem to get back to the demon world, but while I'm here, I'd decided to bring up my mansion and servants."

Defi laughed, embarrassed. "Of course, only a third of the mansion actually made it up, and I've only got my one maid, Elizabeth…"

"What are you saying?" Vivi asked, leaning towards Defi. "You are a 'Marquess', only one rank below 'Duke'. You should have enough power to return to the demon world."

Defi sighed. "Well, for some reason, I cannot."

"Well, then how do you-" Vivi stopped as the door to his living room opened. Hana stepped in, a moping girl hanging close to her shoulder. "Hana!"

"Oh, Vivi!" Hana said, smiling to her beloved.

Hisa glanced up shyly, but her eyes connected with the Marquess akuma. "D-Defi!" the brunette blushed bright red.

"Hisa," Defi stood, staring at the girl. "Why are you here."

"You know this person?" Hana asked Hisa, who gazed at Defi, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Hana," Vivi broke in. "You shouldn't have brought some random girl here."

"Hana," Hisa whispered, wiping away the last of her tears. "He's the one I was talking about before."

"This man is who you…" Hana looked to the man, Defi. He looked about the same age as Vivi, but he had semi-long dark brown hair that waved to his jaw line. And his green eyes were soft, but stern.

"This man is the Marquess Defi," Vivi said, walking over to Hana to separate her from Hisa. "An akuma, like me."

**End of chapter.**

**SO, how was the first chapter? Good, not good? I'll take any constructive criticism =) And please, please tell me if I spelled any names wrong! Next chapter: Defiance of the Flower**

**Thanks very much – Keomi-Sage **


End file.
